Equação
by Niziye
Summary: Somando Asseylum, mais um gato, Slaine e Neve. Aquilo só poderia ser a fórmula para o desastre.


**# Aldnoah Zero não me pertence.**

 **# Essa fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.**

 **# Shonen-ai.**

 **# Alternative Universe**

 **# Dedicado à GabyNeko**

…

…

 **Equação**

.

Caminhava lentamente. Os pés afundando na neve profusa abaixo de seus pés. Ele seguiu as pegadas até o ponto em que já não houvesse mais delas, apenas um branco interminável que ia até onde sua vista poderia chegar.

 _Ótimo_ _. Agora estava em lugar nenhum – valha a ironia._

Ajustou as luvas. Estava cada vez mais frio. Haveria uma tempestade logo e Slaine estava em nenhuma parte. Olhou para os lados tentando imaginar por qual direção o loiro teria ido. Não conhecia a trilha daquela montanha, aquilo era um problema.

 _Slaine Troyard conseguia ser um problema por si só._

Pensou consigo comparando a imagem do loiro a uma criança levada.

.

Somando Asseylum, mais um gato, Slaine e Neve. Aquilo só poderia ser a fórmula para o desastre.

.

Ele continuou por mais alguns minutos e parou quando encontrou algo de vegetação. Apressou o passo. Não tinha afeição à sensitividade, mas _pressentia_ que algo estava perto, algo perigoso.

O lago veio à sua visão em pouco tempo, aparentemente rígido qual pedra. No meio, uma figura agachada, levemente trêmula. Talvez o tivesse pegado, ou talvez não. Levantara-se com dificuldade, o vento forte levou a touca para longe deixando os fios loiro-platinados num caos: a tempestade estava chegando. Os corpos estremeceram, o loiro notou a outra figura num movimento tardio.

"- _Inaho_..." - ele proferiu lento, mas o mencionado sequer o ouviu dado a distância e o barulho do vento e galhos contra galhos ao redor.

Inaho apenas observou. A falta de conhecimento de mundo do loiro era impressionante – para não dizer outra coisa. O peso de Slaine somado a gravidade e a estrutura duvidosa abaixo daqueles pés desajeitados eram as variáveis perfeitas para o infortúnio.

Slaine tentou se mover, não havia nada em seus braços. Uma das mãos não estava enluvada e ele não levava cachecol. Se havia esquecido ou perdido não fez diferença quando o rachar do gelo ecoou por todo o ambiente, Slaine parou institivamente, Inaho se tencionou e ele deu meio passo como reflexo.

Ambos prenderam a respiração, não havia como Troyard sair dali senão andando o mais calmamente possível, qualquer erro poderia ser fatal. Mas Slaine não se moveu.

Inaho entreabriu os lábios numa tentativa vã de auxiliá-lo, nem um som saiu de sua garganta, não houve tempo suficiente. O gelo se quebrou com a seguinte tentativa do loiro, seu corpo todo gritou à mudança brusca de temperatura. O torpor veio logo depois e o ar escapou de seus pulmões em um tremor violento.

O moreno não pensou duas vezes e correu para onde o loiro havia afundado. Os segundos passaram lentos na medida em que se aproximava e Slaine não voltara a superfície tão depressa como havia esperado. Ou não achou o lugar de volta, ou algo o impedia. Quando chegou perto o bastante um bloco solto se moveu, empurrado para cima num movimento convulso. Inaho apenas ensartou a mão por debaixo e lançou-o para alguma parte, agarrando o antebraço que tentava de todo modo se agarrar a alguma borda. Guiado por um temor incomum, Inaho o puxou com toda a sua força e o arrastou até a margem tão rápido quanto pôde com tal de prevenir que ambos afundassem.

O vento continuou batendo forte e o moreno não conseguia mais distinguir o horizonte. Os dois estavam na margem, Troyard tremia violentamente, os lábios cianóticos, as extremidades adquirindo uma coloração acinzentada, a respiração entrecortada, os dentes batendo uns contra os outros provocando um barulho oco. Logo também notara a neve manchando-se de rubro, a perna direita do loiro sangrava, provavelmente quando o gelo se partiu e sua perna afundou, lacerando a pele com as bordas quebradiças e duramente laminadas. Slaine logo perderia a consciência se Inaho não fizesse algo.

Ele olhou para os lados, primeiro tinha de encontrar um lugar seguro, a hospedagem estava a quilômetros, Slaine não suportaria tanto tempo, mas tudo estava branco. Tentou se concentrar, ainda que irrequieto com os tremores do loiro.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

" _Acalme-se._ " - repetiu para si mesmo.

Num súbito, ele ouviu um baixo miado, ao longe. O som se estendeu a ecos cada vez mais agudos, era provável que o felino houvesse encontrado alguma espécie de abrigo. Ele tomou o loiro nos braços, estava um pouco mais pesado que o normal devido às roupas pesadas e encharcadas, mas nada que o impedisse de continuar. Não demorou muito e ele encontrou a entrada de uma caverna. A entrada estava repleta de arbustos secos e neve, mas só precisou pisoteá-las e os galhos cederam facilmente. Foi o mais fundo que conseguiu. O vento já não era mais um problema.

Depositou Slaine lentamente, ele ainda não parava de tremer, o que era bom, se Troyard perdesse a consciência aí sim as coisas ficariam feias. Primeiro tinha que resolver o problema das roupas molhadas, retirou ao menos as mais pesadas, o trabalho foi penoso devido aos espasmos do outro, mas em pouco tempo o loiro se encontrava com apenas uma camiseta e a boxer. Rapidamente tirou seu próprio casaco, vestindo o loiro com ele juntamente com o cachecol, na mochila havia uma calça extra, que, todavia era mais leve e fina, feita com um tecido elástico e que não retinha muito calor, mas não havia algo melhor.

Depois aprumou as bandagens em sua perna direita, o corte havia sido profundo, mas não o suficiente para levar pontos. O sangramento parava aos poucos.

Tentou suprimir a vontade de massageá-lo ou esfregá-lo, pois dessa maneira comprometeria sua circulação. Num ímpeto, o moreno semi-recostou o loiro entre suas pernas, de modo que a cabeça de Troyard apoiasse na curvatura de seu pescoço. Ele entrelaçou uma das mãos nas suas, tentando de algum modo oferecer um pouco de calor. Precisava que o loiro se acalmasse ao menos um pouco para que conseguisse beber algo do chá que guardava na mochila, mas que deixara do lado de fora para esfriar, se o tomasse quente poderia ocasionar um choque térmico ou desencadear uma arritmia cardíaca.

A situação não estava boa. Slaine certamente enfrentava uma hipotermia do tipo aguda, dentre os três tipos, a mais perigosa, onde há uma queda brusca de temperatura corporal. O exemplo perfeito era a queda de uma pessoa num lago com gelo. Lembrava com perfeição a explicação dada na escola, mas não estava muito seguro em como prosseguir. Com qualquer outra pessoa ele encararia a situação a sangue frio, mas Slaine era um caso diferente. Troyard inclusive parecia tão vulnerável quanto uma criança do primário. Um erro, uma minúscula diminuição da atividade celular, seus órgãos falhariam e ele teria morte clínica. Kaizuka sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao contemplar essa possibilidade.

Troyard balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível, o maxilar tremia, impedindo uma fala mais coesa.

"-... s testes, a-amanhã...".

Inaho apenas ouviu devido a proximidade, Slaine não falava coisa com coisa, eram férias de verão! Também sentia que ele parava de tremer aos poucos.

" _Isso é mal_."

O loiro provavelmente avançava para uma hipotermia moderada, sua temperatura corporal deveria estar em torno de 33°C a 30°C.

Kaizuka tentou chamá-lo algumas vezes, Slaine não poderia dormir de nenhuma maneira, seu celular ainda não havia alcançado alguma área e sair dali estava fora de questão devido à tempestade, se sua temperatura caísse para menos de trinta graus a morte seria inevitável justamente por não ter equipamentos necessários.

 _Essa viaje havia sido um erro._

Kaizuka respirou fundo, não podia entrar em pânico. Havia cerca de uma hora e meia desde que saíra à procura do loiro, e Slaine havia saído meia hora antes, esperava que ao menos Asseylum notasse, desse modo poderia manter Troyard estável até o resgate chegar, mas sem apontamentos reais de que alguma equipe viria, precisava contar consigo mesmo.

Desde que Troyard não parasse de se mover ou não perdesse a consciência, tudo ficaria bem. Precisava mantê-lo de olhos abertos, mesmo entrecerrados e manter seus batimentos cardíacos estáveis, Slaine não poderia avançar para uma terceira fase.

Sob esse pensamento, Inaho pressionou o corpo do loiro ligeiramente contra o seu num ato irrefletido. Slaine já mostrava sintomas de confusão mental, um reaquecimento seria perigoso.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O vapor de seu exalar se estendeu por alguns centímetros. A respiração de Slaine ainda batia contra seu pescoço e isso mantinha a calma de Inaho. Seus olhos se voltaram para a garrafa térmica, com a mão livre pegou a tampa que servia como copo, o líquido esverdeado já não desprendia vapor, estava levemente morno, quase frio. O moreno chamou a atenção de Slaine algumas vezes numa voz pastosa que apenas raspava em seu ouvido. Num movimento lento, o loiro voltou o olhar para o outro, os orbes turquesa ainda não focavam totalmente a imagem do moreno, mas deu a entender de algum modo que estava consciente. Ele sentiu a borda plástica tocar seus lábios num tépido roce, sentia a mão do moreno tremer, ele estava nervoso. Numa situação normal Slaine teria brincado, mas ele ainda não entendia direito a situação. Ele sentiu o líquido levemente morno invadir sua boca com um sabor cítrico e não assimilado, sua mente ainda não trabalhava corretamente. A sensação de garganta travada se atenuou depois de sorvê-lo, mas os tremores continuavam sem trégua deixando-o ainda mais esgotado.

" _Droga, eu quero dormir_."

Inaho se animou um pouco ao ver um avermelhado tênue nos lábios e nas bochechas do outro, embora soubesse o quanto Slaine estava exausto. Ele continuou repetindo para que Troyard não adormecesse. Baixo, suave. Kaizuka não tinha mais nenhum meio para aquecê-lo de modo que podia apenas esperar.

Esperar que tudo melhorasse, ou...

"Ngh."

Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Num súbito, sentiu que a respiração do loiro havia ficado mais lenta, os tremores estavam cessando.

"- Slaine." - o moreno chamou arreliado.

O loiro demorou a reagir, tentando enfocar sua face, mas desistindo em seguida. Estava muito cansado para conectar cabos soltos, sua mente estava nublosa. Inaho percebeu no mesmo instante, seu olhar estava desatento, ele não aguentaria muito mais tempo consciente.

Num movimento um pouco incômodo, Inaho recostou sua testa na outra, pedindo num sussurro que Slaine não adormecesse. Troyard respondeu ao seu modo, apertando ligeiramente a mão do moreno a qual mantinha a sua prisioneira.

Inaho roçou seus lábios nos de Slaine, estavam frios.

" _O que poderia aquecê-lo?"_.

Surgiu um delicado rubor em sua face. Suas respirações se mesclaram aos poucos, ambas fora de ritmo. Kaizuka capturou de forma gentil os lábios contrários com toques ligeiros e castos. A humidade fazia os lábios de Troyard formigarem, mas não era uma sensação de todo desagradável. Seu peito se estreitou a media que tentava focar o rosto do moreno, o toque morno de suas lágrimas dimanava pelas suas bochechas frias e sem cor, comprimindo seu coração ao perceber o desespero manchado no rosto de Kaizuka. Aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo, tíbio e cítrico. E tudo indicava que seria o último, deixando nos lábios do moreno um sabor amargo. O corpo do loiro parou de tremer totalmente, tornando-se austero. Suas pupilas se dilataram, sua consciência lhe havia abandonado.

Inaho apenas ficou parado, contemplando a imagem imóvel de Slaine nos seus braços. Em sua boca, o fresco sabor dos lábios virgens do loiro.

Terminando quieto e abandonado em seu próprio fracasso.

...

...

Do peito para baixo a sensação intumescida se fazia presente, prova de um adormecimento em local impróprio. Evitou mover seu pescoço que muito provavelmente estaria pior que suas costas. Mas mais notório que isso, foi a sensação do calor de sua mão, enlaçado em algo cálido e familiar.

Abriu os olhos cor de amêndoa assimilando a maciez de uma coberta sob seu rosto. Pelo canto dos olhos, as pontas de fios platinados. Pestanejou algumas vezes tentando se convencer de que estava **mesmo** desperto. Com dificuldade ele voltou seu olhar à pessoa imóvel a sua frente, o som do aparelho cardíaco evidenciava batimentos uniformes.

Sua memória ainda estava embaralhada, mas a medida que parecia mais desperto, os fragmentos voltavam pouco a pouco.

Sua última recordação era um mero borrão de uma sala completamente branca. Não se lembrava de nenhum rosto conhecido, mas conseguia recordar perfeitamente quando arrancara os fios e agulhas do soro e rumou incerto pelos corredores.

Depois nada...

Era provável que houvesse perdido a consciência por adquirir hipotermia do tipo dois, estava com roupas demasiado leves, o estresse também deveria ter contribuído.

Inaho sentiu seus dedos se estreitarem, um movimento lento se iniciou sobre o colchão fino da cama hospitalar. Lentamente o moreno voltou o olhar para o outro que se movia incômodo.

Os orbes turquesa abriram devagar num olhar apagado, letargo. Quando Inaho entrou em seu campo de visão, Troyard não soube como reagir.

Os dedos enregelados do moreno tocaram sua face num toque suave, estava desacreditado. Suas testas se encontraram sentindo o calor familiar um do outro. Ambos de olhos fechados, desfrutando do alívio de estarem juntos mais uma vez.

"- Desculpe." - o loiro pronunciou com a voz falha, casposa. Os lábios se roçaram sutil.

"- Não importa." - o moreno retribuiu o roce.

Kaizuka respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios. Os segundos passaram longos e seu coração acelerou.

"- Eu amo você."

Slaine focou os turquesas nos amêndoa, embaraçado a mais não poder. Repetindo aquelas três pequenas letras em sua mente, palavra por palavra. _Havia acabado de acordar, como assim?_

Sorriu sinceramente, roubando-lhe um beijo, travesso, respondendo ao seu modo.

"- Da próxima vez vamos passar as férias em casa."

...

...

 **Espero ter sido do agrado de alguém.**


End file.
